Multiple-chip (multi-chip) semiconductor device packages assemblies are used in a number of applications, such as in power converters, telecommunications devices, etc. Such a multi-chip semiconductor device package assembly can include a leadframe that has multiple die pads, to which respective semiconductor die of the assembly can be coupled. Such an assembly can also include one or more signal leads that provide electrical access to the semiconductor die of the assembly. The semiconductor die can be electrically coupled with the signal leads using wire bonding (e.g., ball bonding, wedge bonding, etc.), where a wire is attached between a semiconductor die and a signal lead. In current implementations, wire bonds in such multi-chip assemblies can have quality and/or reliability issues, such as bonds that do not adhere, or are irregularly formed. Such issues can be caused by lack of stability of the die pads of leadframe during the wire bonding process, e.g., such as due to deflection of the die pad (and the corresponding semiconductor die).